All it takes is a little PUSH
by bleedingsmirk
Summary: This is not a story for the weak of mind , neither is it for those who seek love and comfort. This is about how the warped twisted mind of a man can cause havoc around him , the instability of mankind is a virtuos weapon. This is a story of loss.
1. Chapter 1

Hello one , Hello All !

Bleedingsmirk here. And I was in a really bad place for a long time , with all this angst and whatnot churning inside of me and believe it or not , while watching a movie with my mom at home , i just upped and dashed to my laptop to write this down.

I have never known what people talk about when they say their hands just fly across the keys , and like magic they just write a story like that. But i now do. :D

I shall not bother you thus , and I bid you a joyous reading :D

* * *

><p>Sobs broke out , as the broad back that had once seemed so strong was now crumbling. <em>All your fault! You can't do anything right now , can you, aru ? America is idiot is he not. Oui , Amerique has no business being a superpower and acting like an imbecile. Bloody Git , ruining trade and losing money all at once. We are all going to perish here at the rate of his fall. Useless Arse… <em>Useless , Idiot , Moron , Ass….

The derogatory terms he had been called so often had been like second name to him , seemingly jovial and easily brushed off , but deep down they struck and struck hard. Another retched howl of muffled sobs escaped and the ex- superpower could feel his airways constricting and not allowing for access of breath.

He used to be clamoured for , America ; The youngest Superpower , The Hero of the War , The one who made it all better. Now he was rubble , barely even worth the dust they walked on , and he sniffled at that thought , tears still freefalling down his face. Lips bitten and raw were softly reiterating the National Anthem that he had once been so proud of but now seemed to haunt him.

" _And where is that band who so vauntingly swore , That the havoc of war and the battles confusion…," _

Blood was now trickling down his chin as he continued to bite down on the soft pliant organ while singing of his glory days, when he was loved and adored ; held on a pedestal.

" _Then conquer we must , when our cause it is just….."_

And it exactly that moment something snapped . Conquer…. Must Conquer the pain… Conquering everything. I can…. Conquer… I am a Conquerer ! Those words kept on swirling and whirling around in his head , over and over and over again…

I don't need to face the pain , I am independent… I can .. no.. NO , I will break away !

The laughter that erupted was not the once heart meltingly , warm , gooey , chuckle filled with love and naivety towards the worlds , harsh harsh claws… No , this was an entirely different form of laughter. This laughter was only heard by the people who were pushed to their wits end , whose sanity was clawing for safety while clinging on to a slight glimmer of hope that was as fragile as a spiders web. This was the joy infused laughter of a mad man , who had lost it all.

The bumbling young country had been tainted and now wore his sinned dabbed cloak like a war medal. Torn lips were now whispering harsh comments , juiced up with revenge and laced with venom filled love. ' Everyone…. Everyone pushed me away when I was at my lowest…. No one stood by me.. No One Fucking Stood By My Side ! No one… I don't need anyone…Never needed Anyone.. Fuck them.. Fuck them all ! '

The whispers and murmurs dissolved away along with the rise of his speech and suddenly he was shouting. " FUCK THEM ALL ! NEVER GOING TO NEED TO SEE THEIR FACES ! EVER AGAIN ! FUCK IT ALL !." Tears once again made themselves present on his worn out eyes and his smile grew to a size that would have indicated a serious case of Lock Jaw Syndrome. But no , America , was not sick and neither was he transforming into the Joker , but as the Joker himself once said…

' All , it takes is a little…. Push ! ~",

America's mind was now sunken into the black , charring ocean of diseased minds and lacklustre hearts… But he couldn't have made it this far without the wonderful ever present friends who had all given him their fair share of pushes. So what kind of person would he be to not return the favour. To not gracefully show his appreciation to all of his allies. That disgusting laugh once again ripped itself from his throat and this time , there was nothing to stop it.

If they were all there during his rise to power , when he had sucked in all of their problems and churned out variable solutions like a chugging automotive then they would almost indefinitely be present during his fall , when the power drained through him and the automaton started spewing junk and grease from all those years of unclean and unkempt false care given to it.

But for now , he hoped the other nations liked the gifts they were about to receive.

* * *

><p>Not going to lie , I love reviews and ConCrit so give me your all people :D<p>

Until then , Adieu ~


	2. Chapter 2

OH GOD ! I may have only gotten 3 reviews but you people are AWESOME ! :D Love you all ! DominiqueChevalier , CanadianAnon,and OneEyedLady ! LOVE ~

For this chapter , don't be confused its NOT UsUk. Sorry for those who wanted that , but this is just wholly America-centric. I shall explain furthermore below , so just read on. If you're confused you can read it in the A/N below.

Enjoy !

Forgot to add the disclaimer - I own NOTHING !

* * *

><p>With a warped mind , follows the instantaneous reactions of emotions that were never there , or were considered taboo towards other ' normal ' humans. Bloodlust, revenge , loss of mind and interminable heightening of the senses.<p>

The country felt his old self die and wither away , rotting into a corner where it would later become just what he had always known he would be , A useless lump of charcoaled waste that took up too much space. But now _, Oh now_ , there were so many new possibilities! A million doors of opportunities that his idiotic younger self could never even have thought possible. His cognitive ability was risen by about a thousand and his mind was a wonderland of whimsical nightmares all pushing and clawing to be formed into actions that would leave a surprisingly decadent amount of blood.

Amidst the new discoveries that the nation was examining through his new found inner freedom , the tinny voice of an American singer rang out around the house , loud and blasting . Weary blue eyes scanned the content of the now dilapidated room in search for that irritating contraption that enabled communication with people that cared nothing for him or his wellbeing. _Well , not anymore. They WERE going to care now. They WERE going to kiss the ground he walked on , and they WOULD beg… BEG to be under his deadened blue gaze. Be it kneeling like a dog , or begging like the scum they were. Everyone would be beneath him… No exceptions… England had always told him to be a perfect gentleman and to always complete whatever he had set his sights on , and so be it. _

A raspy chuckle evoked itself and then the contraption was answered. " America ! What in the world took you so long to answer me ? ,' A gravelly voice called out from the phone , anger and irritation stressing itself into the nooks and crannies of each word. The said nation let out a soft cough and then answered his ex-caretaker , ' Iggy ! My man ! What is up ? ," His voice poured out into the speaker like honey , drizzled over delectable delights , it would make you think of summer days and slurping coloured popsicles beneath a wide grassy plain , while hiding beneath the cool shade of the huge oak tree against the soft slants of the sun.

_Irritating Git_ ! Came the reply , '_ It's not like you are even doing anything worthwhile with your economy in the slump and in turn mine as well….' _ THAT ACCUSATION ! It spiked a deep growl from America but it seemed that the other patron of the conversation did not seem to hear it , either that or no care was given to the reaction of the ex-superpower. This new America , instead of fighting back with the Older nation for his pride or to apologise , simply added in 'hmmph's and ' aahh's into the conversation ,lulling the other into a metronome sense of competency and simplicity that the current America could not stand or comprehend . Meanwhile mentally exacting out the perfect gift that England would enjoy. It had to be something old- fashioned , nothing too modern for his one and only patron.

_Oh no , it had to be perfect…_

And while lost in thought is when it happened. It seemed as if one of those many doors of opportunities in his mind had figuratively been open. There peeking out from the door of his bedroom was a swirling design of a blue eye , almost neon in colour , accentuated rather comically by streaks of flamboyant neon pink . The old Alfred , no not Alfred anymore , that name was dead to him , the past nation would have been rattled to his seat by such an incident occurring to him , this new dead nation was eager , excited almost , as he struggled to trace this person as England's harsh words and clipped tones washed over him.

Another movement from the door and America was now staring at a man that seemed to have been whitewashed into colours from a children's book. Hair a soft light blonde , so fair that it almost looked like a shade of silvery pink. The odd colour was not lost about his thick eyebrows and the grin that placated itself on his face was as wide as it was terrifying. Eyes that held the colour of blue and pink cotton candy were on closer inspection two pools of mixed colour that held every human sin known to mankind and more. His entire long limbed form screamed psychotic and devastatingly toxic , but that was exactly what the ex-superpower needed in his vicinity.

A creamy lilac sweater vest that accentuated his candy floss pink shirt , and long muscled legs were clothed in soft pink slacks. The disturbing grin was still hosted on his face , and though he may have looked like the boring fallen empire and his supposed caretaker , this version , was far better. Far FAR BETTER !

The phone that still held the whiny noise of a random nobody dropped onto the floor and squabbling could be heard but no mind was paid towards it. All eyes were now on the magnificent beast in front of him, which reeked bloodlust and inner turmoil so intense that his mere presence in the room seemed to stifle the air .

The lookalike of the random nobody he had spoken to earlier strided across the room , arms akimbo and feet snappy in candy coloured Italian shoes. The silence was wonderfully tense and America was fired up with a new emotion to grab a knife and cut through more than just the atmosphere. He embraced this feeling as eyes unashamedly checked out in front of him.

A rough hand placed itself on his face , as he was now straddled by the unusual visitor , not at all worried about how or when the break in into his house had occurred. You see , the old America was scared of every movement that he deemed unnatural , this new and drastically improved version would scare those fucking monsters back into their dump of a home , he would become their greatest fears.

Moist lips attached themselves to his ears , amidst the nibbling and the sucking there was a silent message , a chance if one would say , that if he continued down this path , down the path of internal destruction that resulted in outward catastrophe as well , this man would aid him…. Be his morale when he had none …

_Or ,his brain supplied , you could still recover , Save yourself and whatever you said had destroyed your mind can be fixed. The old Alfred , is still there. He who forced you to pick up the phone and who spoke to England , He who cringed and nearly cried out when you had thrown the phone down , separating him from his one touch with humanity. SAVE HIM ! WHY DON'T YOU ! SAVE WHO YOU REALLY ARE !_

With a brain nearly giving out from the stress and tension the mind was putting on it , America did the one thing that his old self would never even think of. He kissed the pastelised man in front of him. A first among many unbroken taboos that he had shattered.

_No one would kiss their caretaker. Why would you ! He was like your father! Still is !_

As if to prove his brain wrong , he added in more effort and effect into the passionate crashing of lips against one another. Drowning out the idiosyncrasies that his mind attempted to filter through to his conscience , but he would have none of that.

If he had to fight himself so be it.

_This is a war and even you could become your own enemy ! Watch out , love._

The clipped tones of this new England were more rounded now , sprinkled with a soft touch of insanity , was the advice from the voice in his head. It belonged to the man who was currently biting down on his already bruised lips and hungrily lapping up at the blood that formed. Mental Communication was present between them , So be it !

As he pulled away from the wonderfully disasterous man in pinks and purples , the tension in the air was finally broken by a soft sounding accent , " We shall have to get you changed now , shouldn't we love?"

The ball was cast , the stone was thrown and all the universe sensed it , something was terribly wrong and dreadfully so. It was set in stone though , that change was inevitable and good , or bad , all one had to do was survive.

* * *

><p>AN - I hope I havent confused you too much , but this is who the is. Himaruya had drawn a sort of "dark" version of the characters , but not all of them have been drawn in that style. And like in games when the main character changes clothes and such its called 2P! , but England has not been done that way so if you may have noticed this is the way one of the people on tumblr ; uh-oh-beek , has drawn it. So i loved it and decided to use it. :D Long explanation is Long , but if you want to know more about the 2P! Arthur , PM me :)

Till next chapter I bid you all adieu ~


	3. Chapter 3

Is there even anyone waiting for my chapters ? I dont think so. But if you're still there I LOVE YOU ! Yes you !

And now for my list of mundane overused excuses... I really am overworked at college and have so many assignments to do I could cry.

In fact I was only supposed to update starting May , but shootingiry from tumblr asked me to update and so for you , I have updated.

Plus I just got my nose pierced too so be greatful that with a throbbing nose I write for you :p

I keed , I keed.

But im sorry for the loooooooong wait and i shall update sooner than later next time. )

Disclaimer - I own nothing , as long as legal issues are concerned . Dont wanna get caught up with them laws , now do we ?

* * *

><p>A snarl ripped through the silken cloth of hushed perfection that was today evenings atmosphere. A flighty grip and a muffled thud followed through before the flailing of limbs from both participants shattered the pseudo sense of calm and serenity that lay about.<p>

" _ALFRED ! The fuck is wrong with you ?"_

A low growl was followed by an onslaught of punches whose aim's left much to be desired for. They were surrounded and enveloped in their cloud of shrouded pain and hissing tension that only rose with every movement of hurt towards the other part.

For you see my dears , that America had mercilessly pounced upon his caretaker on sight , with a broken baseball bat and a broken down system that had short circuited and burnt every living sane memory of the past owner.

The fight was filled with bites and hisses , flying punches and thunderous kicks and snarls that viciously ripped through the air and through each other's skin . Blood was everywhere , smeared on the flat marble table top , splattered sinfully beautiful on almost all the rose coloured walls of the living room and generously pooled on the floor smeared by the mess of limbs and curses.

" _ALFRED F JONES ! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ALL ABOUT !" _

A raspy voice , dry and starched from anger and growling , broke its away into the dying conscience of the former superpower. America's focus shifted slightly as the more mundane part of him realised that accursed deeds that they were forming. The sharp edges of his mind , crackling and grating against one another and before long , a familiar feeling of ancient hate and revenge coiled itself into his mind , gripping the sense of estrangement onto his heart and clenching it savagely.

A slap was received across the American's countenance , before he got off his ex-caretaker. The air in the room silent as the Briton stood up , clothes torn , wounds open and a feral glint in his eyes. He opened his mouth , as if to reprimand the American , but the air turned a ghostly static charge and all thoughts were lost.

America spat out a few of his crimson stained teeth onto the Persian carpet , that only several weeks ago , he was told not to spill sugary addictives over . He felt the air tense around him and smirked. The canines that sliced his lips were numbing pain , in the glorious face of what would happen to the cocky, asshole of a caretaker. A flash of pink , and that same candy coloured man with the shock of messy pink hair was by his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close for a kiss.

England stood , shocked into silence , and as the exchange was over he glared back at the caretaker….His ex- caretaker.

He nearly sobbed on the inside though.

_That was your caretaker. He was like your big brother. You kissed him. You kissed someone who looked like him….. WHY ALFRED WHY ?_

Even his contemptuous self was beginning to loathe him…. Perfect.

He strided casually over to Arthur… Not England. Not the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. Not even his brother. Just Arthur.

It was time to make things personal.

The feral glint was lost amidst clouded green swirls of chaos and faith. A somewhat estranged virtue amidst the crumbling foundation of sanity but nonetheless present.

_Faith… Beautiful , seductive faith…. Faith that when the country was to fall , someone would back me up… Faith that I ALWAYS HAD SOMEONE THERE FOR ME… To comfort me as a brother , to aid me as a mentor… To love me as a kin… To have hope that not all was lost… BUT HOPE IS FOR FUCKED UP OPTIMIST WITH ROSE COLOURED GLASS ON THEIR FACE…. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER ME….. _

The mentality of the former Superpower shouted this while walking silently to the Briton. His eyes not even moving through the hardened glare as his mind shouted and raged at the man before him…

America was so close to the ex-empire , that both their breathes were intermingling. He looked down into orbs of defining green eyes , more faith and even hope as well , drowning among the pigmentation of his eyes.

" _Such beautiful eyes….."_

Arthur flinched.

" _Those eyes were supposed to look after me. Supposed to care for me and watch over me. Love me and help me. Those eyes were supposed to see through all my problems and help me… Why didn't you do that ? WHY DIDN'T THOSE EYES DO THAT ? WHY ARTHUR WHY ?"_

The ex-empire tensed up at the proximity as well as the words , stabbing his heart slice by slice , cracking the façade he knew was not needed anymore.

" _I… did.." _

A soft whimper. Barely heard, but it was.

" _YOU LIE ! Don't lie Arthur. Lying isn't bad…."_

Alfred pushed even further into Arthurs personal space and stared at those orbs of myrtle greens. And he smiled again. That smile made Arthur cringe and then… he realised that something was oh so wrong.

Alfred felt the subversion of Arthur place his gloved hands on his shoulders before whispering into the shell of his ear.

" _Do it , I know you want to …. Do what you're thinking. Make it a reality."_

The smile grew wider , canines cutting back into his lips and releasing fresh drops of blood.

Alfred stared at his grubby , worn out hands , calloused palms and long fingers , rough from years of work and suffering.

A last look at the eyes of his caretaker were all that he needed. Without a second thought , those long worn out fingers , that had been pushing at the mill for so long had hardened and toughened.

Those fingers had just stabbed Arthur in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun , crappy cliffhanger alert !<p>

Yeah so review and whatsit !

Thanks and bleedingsmirk out !

P.s. if you want my tumblr just pm me. I dont bite ;)


End file.
